1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knife sharpeners. More particularly it relates to a knife sharpening knife sheath and method of making the same using a knife sharpening cartridge.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Knife sharpeners are commonplace in a professional or even in a cooking enthusiast's kitchen. These professionals/enthusiasts also appreciate that the proper sharpening of a knife is integral in the knife's operation for its intended purpose. For the amateur, knife sharpeners are not as commonly used, and even if they are, more times than not, the amateur will not have sufficient knowledge as to how to properly sharpen the respective knife. This proper sharpening is related to the angle at which the sharp edge of the knife blade contacts the sharpening during the entire sharpening motion. As such, the amateur will often cause more damage to the knife than good in their attempt to sharpen the same.
There are various knife sharpeners that seek to that include some form of fixed angular surface so as to prevent the damaging of knives during the sharpening process, particularly when done by an amateur. One form of such sharpeners is the integration of the same into a knife sheath. In this manner, the position of the blade with respect to the angular surface of the knife sharpening integrated into the sheath remains fixed, and the amateur user no longer has to worry about damaging the sharp knife edge due to their inexperience.
One major drawback to knife sharpeners integrated into a knife sheath is that they are very difficult and expensive to manufacture. In addition, over time the knife sharpening wears down, and does not provide the desired sharpening effect. In addition, as they wear down, they can actually cause more damage than good the sharp knife edge.
It would therefore be advantageous to manufacture a knife sheath using a knife sharpening cartridge so as to reduce the manufacturing costs and time in making the same.